The Chest filled with memories
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Il reposa les ciseaux à côté de lui sur la couverture et regarda la boîte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.
1. Chapter 1

**Two ou Three-shot, à voir encore %D ; centré sur Nagumo Haruya, se situe après la Saison 3 de IE**

**C'est un petit cadeau pour _Monkey S. Northern_, parce que c'était son anniv', et je suis un peu à la bourre et le truc est même pas fini donc bon %D Mais je voulais lui faire un petit truc et j'avais ça de commencé, alors je me suis dit, "bon, pourquoi pas essayer d'avancer et lui en faire cadeau ? 8D ". Donc _Joyeux Anniversaire_ ma vieille 8D La suite le plus rapidement que je peux %D **

* * *

**_The Chest filled with memories_**

**_Première Partie_**

* * *

Haruya était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. L'orphelinat était presque vide, la majorité des enfants ayant décidé de passer la journée dehors. Il neigeait et tous voulaient aller jouer dans la neige. Pas lui ce n'était pas vraiment son temps préféré. Il espérait que l'hiver se termine rapidement. Le froid, la neige, c'était tout sauf son élément. Il aimait la chaleur, le soleil, le ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'on y croyait à peine ! Malheureusement, le mois de Février était toujours un mois froid et souvent enneigé. Cela arrangeait les couples, ceci dit. Passer la Saint Valentin, cette fête si connue du 14 Février, sous la neige portait chance, à ce qu'il paraissait. Il n'y croyait pas trop, lui. Mais les coutumes de ce genre étaient si nombreuses qu'on y faisait plus vraiment attention et que l'on les prenait pour rajouter un peu de fantaisie à ces mornes journées d'hiver.

Il se releva et observa sa chambre. C'était un véritable désordre ranger n'était pas son fort non plus. Son regard tomba sur son armoire. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements, mais il ignorait en réalité ce qu'elle contenait en plus. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder. L'ennui l'accablant depuis déjà un moment, il songea que jeter un coup d'œil ne lui ferait pas de mal, et peut-être même trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et alla ouvrir l'armoire en bois. Il tomba évidemment d'abord nez à nez avec ses vêtements, qu'il repoussa du dos de la main. Il aperçut une boîte en carton au bas du placard. Elle semblait plutôt âgée et légèrement abîmée. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici.

Il la prit et revint vers son lit. Il constata qu'elle pesait tout de même assez lourd et cela attisa sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir pour être aussi lourde ? Il passa sa main sur le haut du carton. Le ruban adhésif était aussi âgé que la boîte, mais il la gardait toujours aussi bien fermé. Personne ne l'avait donc ouverte. Il se demanda s'il était judicieux de l'ouvrir. Après tout, si personne ne l'avait encore fait, c'était peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais Haruya étant Haruya, la curiosité prit le pas sur la prudence. Au pire, se dit-il, il irait voir Hitomiko s'il y avait un problème.

Il alla prendre des ciseaux sur son bureau et revint vers la boîte pour découper le ruban adhésif. Il exécuta ses gestes doucement, comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose dans le carton. Il reposa ses ciseaux à côté de lui sur la couverture et regarda la boîte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il sépara les deux pans du carton. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir la diversité du contenu. Puis son regard fut attiré par un album assez grand et qui paraissait plutôt neuf, contrastant avec le reste des objets. Il le prit et l'observa.

C'était un album photo aux couleurs rouges et dorées sur lequel était écrit en lettres cursives joliment courbées l'expression « _Harugakita!_ », soit « le Printemps est arrivé ». Il trouva que cela faisait enfantin et supposa que l'album serait rempli de clichés printaniers. Il songea un instant à ne pas l'ouvrir, mais quelque chose en lui lui soufflait de regarder. Il finit par l'ouvrir et resta figé dès la première photographie.

C'était une femme de toute beauté, aux yeux vert émeraude étincelants et au doux sourire finement mis en valeur par un rouge à lèvre rosé. Elle regardait le photographe avec visage si paisible qu'on oubliait le décor derrière elle et qu'on ne voyait plus qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur ardente, un rouge passionné, lui retombaient sur les épaules dans des boucles gracieuses et encadraient son minois si raffiné. Si on devait mettre une photographie à côté de la définition de la beauté, Haruya songea que c'était celle-ci qu'il aurait fallu mettre. La chaîne d'or qu'elle portait tenait un pendentif en forme de flamme juste au-dessus de sa poitrine mise en valeur par un léger décolleté très chaste. Elle semblait incarnait la pureté elle-même. Sous la photo, il remarqua à nouveau l'écriture cursive, cette fois utilisée pour écrire le nom de la demoiselle. _Hanae_. Le prénom lui sembla familier, comme s'il l'avait entendu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Dans tous les cas, le prénom de la jeune femme lui allait à merveille. Quelle que soit l'origine réelle du prénom, chacune des significations lui correspondait sans problème.

Parvenant difficilement à s'arracher à l'observation de la première photo, son regard alla sur la droite, vers la seconde photo. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un homme plutôt grand, bien bâti sans pour autant l'être trop. Il était élégant et inspirait la confiance dès qu'on le voyait. Son regard, surtout, montrait à quel point il était confiant et respirerait la belle vie. Des yeux dorés joueurs et amusés, fixant le photographe avec malice. Reconnaissant le décor en fond, il devina que c'était la jeune femme qui avait pris la photo, et l'homme le cliché de celle-ci. Ses yeux d'or s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec l'océan de blé qu'étaient ses cheveux mi-longs. Il portait une chemise rouge à carreaux blancs qui mettait sa carrure en valeur sans pour autant l'exagérait. Le nom apposé au bas du cliché sembla à nouveau familier à Haruya. _Kazuto_.

Le rouquin tourna la page et observa ainsi chaque photographie qui tapissait les pages épaisses de l'album. Celui-ci semblait décrire la vie d'Hanae et Kazuto depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à quelques années plus tard. Plus les pages défilaient, plus Haruya prenait conscience de qui étaient ces deux jeunes adultes. Ses réflexions atteignirent leur apogée avec une photo, en particulier. Après plusieurs photographies, s'étalant sur neuf mois, où le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait, arriva le cliché post-natal. Un tout petit nourrisson aux mèches de sa mère et aux yeux encore fermés, mais que le rouquin devina d'avance être dorés. Hanae le tenait contre elle, aimante et plus heureuse que jamais elle ne l'avait paru sur les autres photographies, bien que plus fatiguée.

Haruya ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment les larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux, ni quand elles avaient commencé à couler. Mais ce qui l'importait était la photographie, et le texte situé dessous. « _Notre soleil est arrivé, et juste pour le printemps !_ ».

Il restait encore quelques pages à l'album, mais il fallut à Haruya un moment pour réussir à rassembler assez de forces pour tourner les dernières pages. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'enfant avait des yeux d'or, comme ceux de son père. Il se vit ainsi grandir petit à petit, aux côtés de ses parents. Il n'avait pas essayé d'arrêter ses larmes il savait de toutes manières que c'était inutile d'essayer. Elles couleraient dans tous les cas. La dernière photographie de l'album l'acheva. Il laissa tomber l'album qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Sur le cliché, on pouvait voir ses parents, en larmes. Sa mère avait un foulard autour de la tête couvrant ses cheveux de feu. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais Haruya reconnaissait le décor. C'était ce qu'il pouvait voir chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'orphelinat. Le dernier cliché datait de ses deux ans. Juste avant que ses parents ne le confient au Sun Garden.

Il resta un long moment comme ça, replié sur lui-même et pleurant. Il ne se souvenait plus de tous ces moment-là, il était trop jeune à l'époque. Mais toutes ses photographies avaient fait monter en lui une tristesse certaine qu'il comprenait au fond parfaitement.

Quand il se calma enfin, il regarda le carton. Il ramassa l'album et le posa sur le lit, avant de retourner fouiller dans la boîte. Il y trouva plusieurs objets, passant de jouets d'enfants qu'il avait vu sur les clichés à bijoux ayant appartenu à ses parents, sans oublier quelques livres d'enfants. Ses parents lui avaient laissé de nombreuses choses auxquels ils tenaient tous les trois.

Vint alors à l'esprit du rouquin une question fatidique. Si ses parents avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux ici, et si comme les photos le montraient, ils avaient tous trois vécu une vie des plus harmonieuses… Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison, une vraie raison bien valable, au fait qu'ils l'abandonnent après tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que la séparation paraissait les avoir blessé autant l'un que l'autre. Cela lui sembla absurde, tout à coup. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout cela. Et il la trouverait. Et qui de mieux placé pour lui expliquer, qu'Hitomiko ?

Haruya chercha encore un peu dans le carton, notamment dans les bijoux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il y trouverait le collier de la première photographie de l'album. Et il finit par le trouver, bien rangé dans son écrin noir. Il le prit et l'enfila. Certes, il faisait plutôt féminin mais peu lui importait. Il avait appartenu à sa mère et la flamme était ce qui le caractérisait le mieux.

Il rangea rapidement, mais soigneusement, les différents souvenirs de ses parents. Puis il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne courut pas dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, mais n'en fut pas loin. Hiroto le vit passer à tout allure et fut intrigué par l'empressement du rouquin, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus quand Nagumo était pressé, c'était que la situation était sérieuse.

Le garçon aux yeux d'or arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hitomiko. Il hésita un moment avant de toquer, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle fût seule ce jour-là. Il se risqua tout de même à toquer. Hitomiko lui ouvrit assez vite et il devina qu'elle passait la journée seule. Dans un sens, il trouva cela triste, même si cela l'arrangeait.

« Nagumo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la regarda avec détermination. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre mais finit par lui demander tout de même :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare que les enfants du Sun Garden demande la raison de leur présence ici. La plupart s'en fichaient car ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs parents. Certains la connaissaient déjà, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de morts. Mais elle pensait qu'Haruya faisait partie de la première catégorie, ceux qui s'en moquaient. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'adolescent continua.

« J'ai trouvé le carton, dans mon armoire. Avec l'album que mes parents m'ont laissé. Et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je vois pas ce qui aurait pu les pousser à m'abandonner alors qu'on semblait vivre heureux. Je veux comprendre.

\- Nagumo… »

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'y assit à son tour, pensive. Comment expliquer à un adolescent les raisons de son abandon ? C'était un rôle auquel elle ne s'était jamais prêtée avant, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'y prêter.

« Quand… tes parents t'ont amené, je n'ai pas très bien compris non plus pourquoi ils le faisaient au début. Ils avaient un grand sourire et te regardaient avec des yeux tellement remplis d'amour, que je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. En nous voyant arriver, mon père et moi, ils se sont regardés et se sont mis à pleurer. Ils nous ont demandé de prendre une photo, avant même de se présenter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien qu'abasourdie, j'ai pris la photo et ils l'ont tout de suite rajoutée à l'album pour enfin fermer la boîte qu'ils avaient apporté. Ta mère t'a tendu vers moi avec beaucoup de regrets, pendant que ton père expliquait ce qui les avait fait venir ici. Ta… Ta mère était malade. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle tienne l'année. Sa seule chance, c'était un hôpital en Thaïlande. Le plus réputé au monde. Mais ils ne voulaient pas te faire voyager aussi jeune. Surtout si au final, ta mère n'avait pas survécu. Elle-même a reconnu qu'elle aurait dû mal à accepter le fait qu'elle laisserait un enfant sans avoir pu lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

\- Mais… Elle est… morte ?

\- Je t'avouerai que nous n'en avons aucune idée. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis. On ne sait même pas ce qu'est devenu ton père, s'il est revenu au Japon ou pas. »

Haruya regarda vers le sol. Il comprenait leur motivation à ne pas l'amener avec eux en Thaïlande ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que personne n'ait plus eu de nouvelles. Ses parents semblaient si aimants sur les photographies, et Hitomiko avait eu la même impression le jour où ils étaient venus. Alors pourquoi ?

Il remercia Hitomiko, qui dans un sens l'avait grandement aidé. Au moins, il savait la raison pour laquelle il avait été laissé ici. Maintenant, restait la question de savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Même si sa mère était décédée, son père ne l'aurait sans doute pas abandonné pour de bon du moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à abandonner qui que ce soit. Sur chacune des photographies, il avait toujours cet air confiant, assuré, et donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Il prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais il retrouverait ses parents. Mais pour ça, il devrait faire beaucoup de recherches. Et c'était tout sauf sa tasse de thé. Mais il ferait l'effort. Il voulait vraiment les retrouver.

« Hitomiko, je… pourrais voir le dossier de mon admission à l'orphelinat ?

\- Je te le chercherai, promis. Je te l'apporterai demain, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, c'est même génial, merci ! »

Il lui sourit et la laissa. Il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, quitte à se trouver forcé de jouer dans la neige avec les autres. Sur le chemin vers l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, il croisa un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux violets et aux yeux sombres se diriger calmement vers la chambre de la jeune adulte. Même s'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaitre l'homme, il devina tout de même qu'il s'agissait sans doute du Valentin d'Hitomiko et songea qu'il était parti juste à temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà enfin la suite et fin de ce two-shot ! Qui finit plus porté sur l'amitié qu'autre chose, en fait ! Fin vraiment nulle, mais bon, le jour où je serais douée pour les fins, vous m'appellerez, hein.**

* * *

_**The Chest filled with memories**_

_**Deuxième Partie**_

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis la résolution d'Haruya. Il avait étudié son dossier d'admission de fond en comble et avait fait le maximum de recherches qu'il avait pu. Il y passait jours et nuits et n'avait plus que cette idée en tête.

Pourtant, il commençait à se décourager. Plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait. C'était comme si Akaneiro Hanae et Nagumo Kazuto n'avaient jamais existés. Il avait vu le nom de jeune fille de sa mère dans son dossier et celui-ci était resté ancré dans sa mémoire. Mais c'était apparemment le seul endroit où son nom était resté. Il avait cherché dans tous les annuaires possibles, physiques ou en ligne. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux au Japon. Peut-être étaient-ils toujours en Thaïlande ?

« Nadee, Nai… Rien entre… S'ils sont toujours en Thaïlande, ils ne sont plus dans la région de l'hôpital… »

Il referma l'annuaire et le jeta contre le mur le plus proche. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il passait ses récréations à fouiner dans les bottins depuis un mois, et tous ses cours à chercher un moyen de retrouver ses parents. Ses notes chutaient de plus en plus et son comportement commençait à inquiéter les professeurs. Eux qui étaient habitués à un garçon turbulent et casse-cou se retrouvaient face à un garçon calme, plongé sur ses feuilles où étaient griffonnées diverses choses pas toujours sensées. Enfin, tout cela était quand il daignait venir en cours. Il séchait de plus en plus, disparaissant toute la journée. Il avait fait du toit du collège son quartier général.

« Tu comptes revenir en cours, un jour ? »

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve ici. Le toit était interdit d'accès par le règlement du collège, mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Fuusuke.

\- Alors ? Tu comptes revenir ? Non, parce que sinon, tu peux toujours demander à Hitomiko de te désinscrire de l'établissement. Ça irait plus vite et ça embêterait moins l'administration. Ils savent que tu es là, mais pas où tu es précisément pour remplir les billets d'absences, c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Ça les fait bosser. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi ça leur pose problème : je fais plus le bordel, donc bon. »

Suzuno soupira. Il passa la main dans sa mèche, son tic habituel. Le problème d'Haruya, ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quand s'arrêter c'était qu'il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois qu'on lui avait prouvé par a plus b qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de s'acharner. C'était malheureusement ce qui faisait de Nagumo Haruya ce qu'il était. Une détermination à toute épreuve. Mais pas seulement ça, en temps normal. Nagumo Haruya, pour tout le monde, c'était un garçon au caractère enflammé et passionné, qui donnait tout et croquait la vie à pleine dents. Ce que le capitaine des Diamond Dust voyait en face de lui, c'était tout sauf son meilleur ami. Les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint blafard faisaient peur à voir.

Fuusuke vint s'asseoir à côté du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important que ça pour que tu changes autant, Haruya ? Personne ne te reconnait. »

Les yeux d'or se détournèrent rapidement de leurs compères sarcelle. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas non plus. Suzuno observa les feuilles dispersées au sol. Des adresses, des numéros de téléphone, des cartes de Thaïlande, il vit même le dossier d'admission d'Haruya.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Ça s'appelle des cartes du monde, génie.

\- Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches autant ?

\- Je vais retrouver mes parents. »

La confiance des paroles du rouquin le surprit. Si cela faisait tant de temps que cela qu'il cherchait, comment pouvait-il encore affirmer qu'il les retrouverait ? Aucun des enfants de l'orphelinat n'essayait de retrouver ses parents parce que tous savaient que c'était quasiment impossible, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas morts.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux les retrouver ?

\- Personne ne sait si ma mère est morte. Et mon père n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Mais rien ne prouve qu'ils sont morts quand même. En douze ans, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses qui les ont empêchés de revenir au Japon.

\- Tu te rends comptes qu'en douze ans, justement, il a pu leur arriver plein de choses ? »

Nagumo se tourna. Il était bien conscient de tout cela. Mais jamais il ne pourrait admettre qu'ils soient morts s'il n'en trouvait pas la preuve. Il prit une des feuilles face à lui et la parcourut des yeux, tentant de faire comprendre à son camarade que la discussion était close. Les listes de noms défilaient sous ses orbes dorés et il soupira sans s'en rendre compte.

« … Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour les trouver, hein ?… Je vais t'aider. »

Le rouquin se retourna vivement vers Suzuno. Il n'aurait pas cru que quelqu'un accepte de l'aider dans sa folle recherche. Mais le garçon aux yeux sarcelle semblait sûr de lui. Si l'aider pouvait permettre à Haruya de reprendre un peu vie, alors il le ferait.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quatre mois depuis le début des recherches d'Haruya. Il n'avait pas vraiment avancé depuis le temps. Chacune de ses pistes le conduisaient à une impasse. Avec l'aide de Fuusuke, il avait cependant trouvé plus rapidement certains indices. Le capitaine des Diamond Dust avait pris plus de soin à lire les documents. Au début, il avait rechigné à regarder le dossier de son ami – notamment car cela contenait des informations qu'il n'avait pas forcément à connaître – mais le rouquin avait insisté, une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il trouvait souvent plus de choses bonnes à prendre en considération que lui. Et il avait eu raison.

Ils se trouvaient ce jour-là tous les deux face à une petite maison en campagne près d'Okinawa. Elle était plutôt modeste et paraissait abandonnée depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation d'aller vadrouiller sur l'île pendant leurs vacances.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ?

\- Euh, ouais… Ça… ça ressemble aux photos de l'album. Enfin, en plus vieux, mais bon. La maison a pas l'air d'avoir trouvé preneur, si ?

\- Effectivement, ça a l'air de faire longtemps que personne n'y est venu… »

Ils observèrent la maison pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Haruya reconnaissait de mieux en mieux la bâtisse. Il revoyait les images des clichés où ses parents apparaissaient. Les seules différences qu'il voyait, c'était évidemment l'âge du lieu et le temps qui était un peu plus sombre ce jour-là.

« On ne trouvera personne ici, Haruya.

\- …

\- Ça sert à rien de t'entêter, allez, viens.

\- 'Y a pas de courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. »

Le garçon aux cheveux de neige s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand le rouquin fit part de cette observation. Il regarda vers le coffre métallique qui servait à entreposer le courrier et constata également qu'il était vide. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs explications à cela, cependant. Les parents d'Haruya pouvaient avoir mis la maison en vente sans qu'elle ne trouve acheteurs, par exemple.

« Eh bien ! Que font deux adolescents comme vous dans ce coin-là ? Les jeunes comme vous vont plutôt vers la plage, en général ! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de leur parler. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une dame plutôt âgée aux cheveux grisonnants mais au sourire chaleureux. Elle les observait, légèrement étonnée de les voir ici.

« On est venus vérifier quelque chose… Vous connaissiez les gens qui vivaient là ? demanda Suzuno.

\- Ah, ça ! Ça fait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus là, et pourtant je me souviens d'eux comme si je les avais vus hier ! Leur nom est même encore dans le cadre, sur le muret. »

Il ne fallut pas plus au garçon aux yeux dorés pour se retourner vers ledit muret. Il poussa les feuilles qui avaient pris place sur celui-ci et chercha du regard le cadre qui leur donnerait la réponse qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne put retenir un « Yes ! » plein d'espoir lorsqu'il parvint à lire le nom, légèrement effacé par la trace du temps.

« Oh, vous les connaissez ?

\- Oui et non, nuança Fuusuke.

\- Je suis leur fils ! annonça fièrement le rouquin, en revanche.

\- Je me disais bien que ton visage me rappelait quelque chose ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère ! Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, un vrai petit casse-cou, tu commençais à peine à tenir sur tes deux jambes, et tu voulais déjà courir partout ! »

Un sourire entendu se posa sur les lèvres des deux adolescents. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était au moins quelque chose dont ils étaient sûrs.

« Mais dis-moi, comment vont tes parents ? »

Leur sourire s'effaça. Haruya baissa le regard, légèrement attristé.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, Madame… On est venus là pour essayer de trouver une quelconque piste qui pourrait nous mener à mes parents. Et à vrai dire, j'espérais que vous sachiez où ils pourraient se trouver, en fait… »

La vieille femme parut surprise, voire choquée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus ses parents. Elle rassembla ses derniers souvenirs d'Hanae et Kazuto pour tenter de se rappeler de quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu dire sur une possible destination. Les premiers lieux qui lui revinrent en mémoire furent « Sun Garden » et « Thaïlande ». Rien qui pouvait les avancer, donc. Ils étaient prêts à laisser la femme et à repartir vers là où ils résidaient pendant les deux semaines à venir.

Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient la remercier et la saluer, elle leva le doigt face à elle, prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

« Il me semble les avoir entendu dire que lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ils cherchaient une maison plus proche du centre-ville pour avoir un accès plus rapide à l'école. Il faut dire que la plus proche est quand même à quarante minutes de là, et ils préféraient éviter d'utiliser leur voiture dans le coin. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse vous aider, mais vous pouvez toujours aller voir, si jamais ils ont encore les dossiers des élèves qui devaient être inscrits il y a douze ans, vous trouverez peut-être des informations. »

L'espoir revint colorer leur visage d'un sourire enthousiaste. Ils remercièrent sincèrement la vieille femme et Haruya se mit à courir vers le centre-ville tout en lui faisant des signes d'au-revoir. Suzuno soupira en souriant, et la salua plus calmement avant de rejoindre son camarade.

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu vers la ville mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la fougue de Nagumo. Ce regain d'espoir était tout ce qui lui fallait. Fuusuke lui avait bien répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois qu'ils ne trouveraient sans doute rien là-bas. Mais il s'en fichait. Un espoir était toujours une occasion à prendre. Ils cherchèrent le chemin vers l'école pendant un moment.

« C'est à droite, je te dis ! C'était marqué sur le panneau !

\- Le panneau était penché, la flèche indiquait sans doute le mauvais chemin. »

Mais Haruya se moquait bien de savoir s'il avait tort ou raison, pour le coup. Et, étonnamment aux yeux de Fuusuke, il avait eu raison de s'obstiner. Ils arrivèrent face à un bâtiment plutôt ancien, à nouveau, mais toujours en service, au vu des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Ils les observèrent un moment. Cela leur rappelait leur enfance, quand ils jouaient avec les autres de l'orphelinat.

Un des adultes les aperçut. Il discuta avec ses collègues et approcha d'eux. Les deux adolescents attendirent tranquillement. Dans un sens, ça les arrangeait qu'il vienne de lui-même.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air du coin, je me trompe ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- En fait, on vient pour un renseignement. Mais un vieux renseignement.

\- Oh ? En quoi peut-on vous aider ?

\- Est-ce que vous auriez encore les dossiers de pré-inscription d'il y a douze ans ? »

L'adulte parut surpris, mais réfléchit un moment. Il leur demanda d'attendre et repartit vers les autres. Il leur parla rapidement avant de disparaître dans l'établissement. Haruya hésitait à croire en l'espoir que cela lui donnait. Fuusuke posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer. Il avait vu son ami pâlir légèrement à l'idée que l'adulte allait vérifier s'ils les avaient.

La respiration du rouquin se coupa quand l'homme revint. Et repartit de plus belle, presque de manière euphorique.

« Notre chère directrice met un point d'honneur à conserver toutes les inscriptions, depuis qu'elle est à la tête de l'école. Vu que ça fait bien une trentaine d'année qu'elle gère l'école, il y a de grandes chances pour que les dossiers d'il y a douze ans soit encore archivés ! Suivez-moi. »

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de Nagumo et il traîna presque Suzuno par le bras quand ils suivirent l'instituteur. Les enfants dans la cour regardèrent passer avec une curiosité certaine le duo. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et furent envahis par la fraîcheur des lieux. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de l'école avant d'arriver vers une pièce reculée.

« C'est ici qu'on entrepose tous les documents de l'école. J'ai demandé à Madame la directrice, elle vous laisse le soin de chercher ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous rangez tout ce que vous avez dérangé ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt mal éclairée mais ils devinaient qu'elle ne devait pas être souvent visitée. Ils étudièrent la salle du regard, constatant l'organisation des différents papiers entreposés. Tout était rangé par année. Il leur suffisait de se rendre à la section correspondant à une douzaine d'années plus tôt.

« Haruya, c'est là.

\- Plus qu'à fouiller ! »

Ils entamèrent un examen approfondi de chaque dossier. Ils vérifièrent chaque nom et prénom inscrits sur les papiers. Ils passèrent deux heures entières à chercher. Le rouquin commençait à perdre espoir. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé où son nom, ou celui de ses parents, apparaissait. C'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient et elle semblait s'envoler.

Il reposa le dossier qu'il tenait et s'éloigna un peu. Fuusuke le regarda faire, sans un mot. Il se doutait que cela devait être dur pour Haruya. Pour y avoir cru pendant déjà quatre mois, se dire que tous ses efforts s'évaporaient devait lui faire mal, très mal. Son camarade alla se poser contre un mur un peu plus loin. Il soupira et continua à regarder les différentes feuilles.

« Ça sert à rien de continuer… Si le dossier avait été là, on l'aurait déjà trouvé, on a largement dépassé les lettres A et N…

\- Où est passé tout l'enthousiasme que tu avais ? Tu sais, celui qui t'as fait sécher les cours pendant un mois.

\- Oh, ça va. C'est pas comme si ça a été une grande perte non plus pour le collège. »

Les épaules affaissées, Haruya regardait le sol sans ajouter un mot. Il entendit Fuusuke soupirer à nouveau. Puis la voix du garçon aux yeux sarcelle revint à ses oreilles.

« … Rappelle-moi le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

\- Akaneiro, pourquoi ?

\- Akaneiro, écrit comme la couleur, on est d'accord ? Alors je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. »

Le rouquin se retourna violemment. Ils avaient une nouvelle piste ? Vraiment ? Suzuno n'était pas du genre à se moquer de lui sur des sujets aussi sérieux. Il se dépêcha de revenir vers son ami et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Le capitaine des Diamond Dust lui montra la pile de feuilles qu'il tenait. Le regard doré observa les différentes lignes.

« Akaneiro Nagumo Hanae, demande d'inscription pour l'année scolaire suivante, fils… Nagumo Haruya, âgé de trois ans à la rentrée prochaine.

\- Je pense qu'on ne peut plus douter de l'identité de la personne, se moqua gentiment Fuusuke.

\- « Annulé »… Est-ce qu'ils ont marqué la raison quelque part ou pas ? Hm… Problèmes de santé… Déménagement… Hm…

\- Là ! Numéro à joindre, sous le tampon « annulé » ! Du coup, on a du mal à lire les chiffres…

\- Lire les écritures illisibles, c'est mon dada tu verrais l'écriture de Natsuhiko, des vraies pattes de mouche. Même les profs ont du mal à la lire, alors que moi j'y arrive facile ! »

Suzuno attrapa son téléphone pour marquer les chiffres que lui dicta son camarade. Il était étonné de voir qu'il arrivait à deviner les chiffres rien qu'avec les extrémités visibles.

« On appellera ce soir, d'accord ? Quand on sera retournés à l'hôtel.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix, de toute manière ? »

Fuusuke lui sourit et commença à ranger les différents dossiers. Haruya ne tarda pas à l'aider et ils finirent rapidement. Ils refermèrent la porte et allèrent rendre les clés qu'on leur avait confiées. La directrice les accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau et sembla ravie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose. Elle les invita à jouer un peu avec les élèves, qui avaient apparemment passé un long moment à demander aux adultes qui ils étaient. Les deux amis acceptèrent et furent même ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir montrer leur talent au football à des jeunes enfants fan de ce sport.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ils furent assaillis par le groupe de primaires. Les petits s'agrippaient à leur pantalon avec mille et une questions. Quand ils leur donnèrent leur nom, la plupart semblèrent les reconnaître.

« Vous avez joué avec les Fire Dragon au F.F.I., pas vrai ? Vous étiez même avec un autre, là… euh… Safrandi ?

\- Afuro Terumi, corrigea Fuusuke. Oui, on a joué avec la Corée pendant le tournoi.

\- Je suis sûr que si les Inazuma Japan avaient pas été aussi forts, vous auriez aussi pu gagner ! »

L'enthousiasme des enfants les fit sourire. Ils étaient même étonnés de voir que malgré leur choix de rejoindre la Corée, les petits étaient quand même heureux de les voir.

Ils leur montrèrent leur façon de jouer, firent même une démonstration de Fire Blizzard qui en laissa plus d'un émerveillés. Les adultes les observaient d'un œil amusé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils laissèrent enfin les enfants et leurs instituteurs. Ils quittèrent l'école le cœur léger et Fuusuke était presque sûr que son camarade avait pour le moment oublié leur récente trouvaille. Dans un sens, il songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour une fois qu'Haruya arrivait à se sortir tout cela de la tête, il fallait en profiter. Il se surmenait depuis quatre mois et méritait bien un bon repos. Il proposa à son camarade de faire un tour à la plage, ce qu'il accepta avec plus de joie que ne l'aurait pensé le capitaine de Diamond Dust.

Ils arrivèrent environ trente minutes plus tard à la plage près de leur hôtel. Haruya avait gardé un sourire presque trop heureux aux yeux de Fuusuke, et ce dernier espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur une impasse. Voir son camarade souffrir, cela lui ferait mal à lui aussi. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, et ce depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Haruya était le premier à être venu vers lui quand il était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Le premier à lui permettre d'oublier la douleur d'avoir perdu ses parents. S'il pouvait aider le rouquin à trouver ses parents, il en serait ravi. Nagumo lui avait tant de fois rendu service – que ça soit de manière volontaire, consciente ou pas du tout, d'ailleurs – qu'il aimerait lui rendre la pareille pour une fois.

La plage était presque déserte. Ne restaient que les clients de l'hôtel qui voulaient rentabiliser leur séjour avec un bronzage bien fait. Ils s'installèrent près de l'eau et s'assirent un moment. L'air marin souffla dans leurs mèches déjà bien décoiffées. C'était rare de voir Haruya calme. Enfin, de cette manière. Fuusuke n'oubliait pas comment il avait été au début de ses recherches. Là, il était serein. Et le garçon aux yeux sarcelle appréciait de le voir ainsi.

« La dernière fois où on est tous allés à la plage, c'était quand ?

\- Est-ce qu'on y est déjà seulement allés au moins une fois ? Personnellement, je n'en ai pas souvenir.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'y être allé y a quelques années alors ? C'est bizarre. Mais bon ! C'est bien la plage. Surtout en début de soirée, c'est calme. 'Y a pas tous les touristes en train de saccager le sable et l'eau… Devoir fermer une plage à cause de la pollution, c'est vraiment pas top.

\- À t'entendre parler, on croirait que tu as déjà connu ce genre de cas, sourit Fuusuke. Sachant que je ne me rappelle pas que l'orphelinat soit allé à la plage un jour, ça veut dire que tu te souviens quand même de quelque chose datant d'il y a quoi, douze ans ou un peu plus. C'est difficile à croire quand on se dit que tu as déjà du mal à te rappeler de ce qu'on a mangé la veille !

\- Qui s'intéresse vraiment à savoir ce qu'on mange, d'abord ? Le plus important c'est pas le nom, c'est le goût, donc bon… grogna le rouquin.

\- N'essaye même pas de te chercher d'excuses, va ! »

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble. Vraiment, Suzuno profitait pleinement de la soirée et retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami. Et de ce qu'il semblait voir, Haruya aussi s'amusait comme jamais. Il espérait sincèrement que l'appel qu'il passerait ce soir ne ruinerait pas tout ça.

Ils rentrèrent une heure après à leur chambre d'hôtel. Nagumo s'écroula sur son lit, soupirant du plaisir que retrouver un lit moelleux lui procurait. Suzuno s'assit plus calmement sur le bord de son lit, dos à Haruya. Il regardait son téléphone, légèrement anxieux. Pour éviter que le rouquin ne s'emballe trop vite, il avait dit qu'il se chargerait de l'appel. Mais alors que le moment arrivait, il perdait peu à peu sa confiance. Et si jamais la personne à l'autre bout du fil lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il lui parlait ? Il ne savait même pas à qui appartenait réellement le numéro inscrit. Une femme, un homme Hanae, Kazuto, ou une toute autre personne ?

Sentant le garçon aux cheveux de neige se tendre petit à petit, Haruya prit la parole.

« Tu sais… Si tu préfères que je sois pas à côté quand t'appelleras, t'as qu'à le dire... Je peux comprendre.

\- Je… Oui, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis même pas vraiment sûr de quoi dire, alors savoir que tu scrutes mon visage pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se dit ne m'aidera pas.

\- Okay. J'vais appeler Hitomiko en bas, alors, histoire de la rassurer qu'on est toujours en vie. »

Il laissa son camarade après avoir récupéré son téléphone.

Suzuno soupira. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire et sélectionna l'option d'appel. Plaçant son téléphone à son oreille, il écouta les tonalités avec angoisse.

« _Allô ?_ »

Une voix d'homme. Que faire, que dire, à présent ?

« B-bonjour, je cherche à joindre Nagumo Kazuto… »

Il s'était connu plus sûr de lui. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il appelait, c'était pour Haruya. La suite de la conversation pourrait tout changer pour le rouquin.

« _Ah, une seconde, je vous le passe !_ »

Il entendit à travers le micro que l'homme informer donc un certain Nagumo Kazuto. Rester à savoir s'il s'agissait de celui qu'ils cherchaient.

« _Oui ? Nagumo Kazuto à l'appareil, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, jeune homme ?_

\- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser… Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien évidemment.

_\- Si déjà je pouvais connaître au moins ton nom, je serais ravi de pouvoir te répondre !_

\- Ah, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, oui… Je m'appelle Suzuno Fuusuke.

\- _Alors je t'écoute, Fuusuke !_ »

Étrangement, le ton chaleureux et amical de son interlocuteur le mit un peu plus en confiance. Même s'il ignorait complètement qui il était, il lui adressait la parole un peu comme s'ils se connaissaient très bien.

« Je voudrais savoir… est-ce que vous avez un fils ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit le fit légèrement paniquer au début. Il n'avait pas vraiment de tact, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer comme ça. Mais la réponse qu'il finit par recevoir lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas son manque de tact qui avait cassé le rythme de la conversation.

« _Oui. Enfin, désormais, ce serait plutôt, « aviez », en fait… Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

\- Avant de vous répondre, je voudrais juste m'assurer encore d'une chose : son nom, c'était bien Haruya, n'est-ce pas ?

-_ … Oui, oui, c'était ça. Mais comment le sais-tu ? À ce qu'on m'a dit, cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il est mort…_ »

Suzuno fronça les sourcils. Haruya était tout sauf mort depuis plusieurs années, la preuve en était que sinon, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, et si vous ne refusez pas de me le dire, est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui vous a dit cela ?

\- _Tu es bien curieux, mais je suppose que tu ne poses pas toutes ces questions sans chercher quelque chose à ton tour, alors je veux bien te répondre. C'est Kira Seijirou, directeur de l'orphelinat où nous avions été forcés de déposer notre enfant, qui nous l'a annoncé lorsque nous sommes revenus au Japon il y a quelques mois. Huit ou neuf mois, je crois._ »

_Huit ou neuf mois… L'incident de l'Aliea…_ Kira Seijirou avait dû faire passer ses pensionnaires pour morts pour pouvoir s'en servir sans que les parents ne puissent porter plaintes s'ils revenaient miraculeusement les chercher. Cela voulait dire que sans toute cette histoire, Haruya aurait déjà pu retrouver ses parents ?

« Je vois… Hmm… Comment va votre femme, Hanae ?

-_ Elle se porte comme un charme, à présent. Mais je te trouve beaucoup trop renseigné, jeune homme. Qui es-tu ?_

\- Eh bien… Je suis un ami de votre fils, Haruya. Qui est plus vivant que jamais, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Il y eut un bruit plutôt étrange, mais qu'il reconnut comme étant une chute de téléphone sur le sol. Pas vraiment étonnant, en soi. Si cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient appris une pseudo-mort de leur fils unique, leur dire qu'en réalité, il croquait la vie à pleine dent devait faire un choc assez gigantesque.

Toujours le téléphone à l'oreille, il écouta les mouvements de l'autre côté. Il fut honnêtement surpris d'entendre Kazuto hurler en appelant sa femme. Pourtant, la scène, même s'il ne faisait que l'entendre, l'émut au possible. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la discussion des deux adultes.

« _HANAE ! HARU… HARU EST EN VIE !_

\- _Tu… Vraiment ?! Comment ?!_

\- _Je te le jure, mon ange ! Au téléphone, au téléphone j'ai un de ses amis !_

\- _Alors notre bébé n'est pas mort ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?! Où est-il, je veux le voir le plus vite possible, va demander !_

\- _J'y cours, j'y cours ! Ah, désolé Fuusuke pour le grand moment de silence, je te rembourserai l'appel, c'est une promesse !_

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! J'ai un abonnement mensuel, mes appels sont illimités.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave ! On ne te sera jamais assez reconnaissants ! Dis-moi, où pourrait-on vous voir, toi et Haruya ?_

\- Ah, on est censés repartir demain soir, alors à l'orphelinat du Sun Garden sera sans doute le mieux !

\- _D'accord, merci ! On prépare nos affaires et on vient dès que possible ! Oh, une dernière chose ! Haruya est au courant de ton appel ?_

\- Oui, mais j'ai préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, si jamais nous étions tombés sur une fausse piste… C'est bête à dire, mais il n'a appris toute l'histoire qu'il y a quatre mois… Depuis il n'a pas cessé de vous chercher, mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que nous avons réussi à trouver votre numéro.

\- _Je vois… Enfin ! Merci encore une fois à toi, c'est comme notre rêve était devenu réalité… Pouvoir enfin retrouver notre fils… Quand monsieur Kira nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de corps, nous avions été légèrement méfiants, mais on a fini par y croire… Ce qu'on a été idiots ! Tu pourras lui dire qu'on est vraiment désolés, et qu'on l'aime de tout notre cœur, s'il te plaît ?_

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-_ Merci ! Alors je te dis à très bientôt, Fuusuke !_

_-_ Oui, à bientôt monsieur Nagumo.

-_ Pas la peine d'être si formel, appelle-moi Kazuto !_ »

Souriant, Suzuno répéta sa phrase en changeant l'appellation. Kazuto paraissait content d'avoir obtenu cela de lui. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, l'adolescent avait l'impression de flotter. Il était si heureux, lui aussi. Et savait qu'Haruya le serait également une fois qu'il lui aurait raconté tout cela. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il lui en parle dès maintenant !

Il rejoignit donc le rouquin en bas, devant l'hôtel. Celui-ci parlait encore avec Hitomiko.

« Mais si, je t'assure qu'on a rien volé à qui que ce soit, je vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça en fait !

\- Haruya ?

\- Ah, Fuusuke, tu tombes bien, explique à Hitomiko qu'on a rien cassé ni volé, elle veut pas me croire ! »

Secouant la tête en souriant il récupéra le téléphone de son ami. À vrai dire, la jeune adulte semblait plutôt pliée de rire de son côté et Suzuno supposa que Nagumo n'avait pas compris qu'elle le taquinait. Il la rassura quand même en lui disant qu'ils rentreraient comme prévu demain soir et que la semaine de fouille intensive c'était finalement soldée par une excellente nouvelle. Ce qui piqua directement la curiosité d'Haruya qui sembla se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussé à descendre. Une fois que son camarade eut fini de parler avec la jeune femme, il le regarda avec un grand sourire, impatient.

Et face à un tel sourire, Suzuno ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Alors le numéro était bon ? Tu leur as parlé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Oh ! Du calme, laisse-moi raconter les choses dans l'ordre, déjà.

\- Oui, chef, à vos ordres chef ! »

Haussant un sourcil, le capitaine de Diamond Dust n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire face à l'impatience de son camarade.

« C'était le numéro de ton père, même si ce n'est pas lui qui m'a répondu. Je suppose qu'ils avaient invité des amis à eux ? Enfin bon, après il me l'a passé, et j'ai d'abord essayé de voir si c'était bien lui le nom aurait pu être le même sans que ça soit lui. C'était lui, mais il m'a appris que son fils était mort… Or, à moins que je ne sois complètement fou, et l'orphelinat aussi, tu es bien en vie, et plus épuisant que jamais ! »

La moue du rouquin n'arrêta pas celui-ci de continuer à presser l'autre.

« Monsieur Seijirou leur aurait dit ça il y a huit mois, en plein durant tout le problème Aliea. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'en as jamais été informé non plus. Alors du coup, quand je lui ai dit que tu étais en vie… Il n'en revenait pas et est allé le dire tout de suite à ta mère… Qui apparemment va beaucoup mieux qu'il y a douze ans, de ce qu'il m'en a dit !

\- Alors ils ont eu raison de partir en Thaïlande ? Je crois qu'au fond, j'suis tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'elle va bien que je peux pas leur en vouloir d'être partis, du coup ! Ils t'ont dit où ils étaient ?

\- Justement, ton père m'a demandé où ils pouvaient nous voir, alors je lui ai dit qu'on rentrait demain soir. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils essayeront de venir dès cette semaine ! »

Le sourire déjà immense d'Haruya s'agrandit encore plus à cette nouvelle. Fuusuke passa son bras autour des épaules de son camarade en le dirigeant vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour qu'ils retournent à leur chambre.

« Comme quoi, ces quatre mois que tu as passé à chercher comme un forcené auront finalement abouti à quelque chose !

\- Ouais ! C'est tellement incroyable… Je vais revoir mes parents !

\- Tes parents, qui m'ont aussi demandé de te dire qu'ils sont désolés, mais qu'ils t'aiment plus que tout.

\- Ils t'ont demandé ça ? Ça fait… bizarre, là comme ça, mais je suis tellement heureux ! »

* * *

Toute la semaine après leur retour, Haruya avait été surexcité. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat le comprenaient, en un sens. Mais ce qui les avait étonné, c'était qu'il ne mette pas cette excitation au service d'une attente devant l'orphelinat pendant toute la semaine, mais plutôt à faire les corvées qu'il refourguait d'ordinaire à tous les autres. Ce n'était pas qu'ils allaient tous s'en plaindre, ils étaient juste surpris.

« Il y a autre chose à laver ?

\- Non, c'est bon, merci Haruya ! »

Le rouquin quitta donc la cuisine où il venait d'aider Reina à faire la vaisselle. Il se dirigea vers la cour intérieure où tous les enfants s'étaient réunis. La réunion de tous les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat indiquait généralement une visite. Et vu l'enthousiasme de tous ceux présents, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle visite.

Fuusuke l'aperçut de loin et lui fit directement de grands signes, le tout en souriant comme jamais. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Haruya pour comprendre. Il se mit à courir pour rapidement atteindre la foule. Hiroto, qui en faisait partie, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« On sait maintenant de qui tu tiens ton caractère explosif ! »

Tirant la langue au capitaine de Gaia, il se fraya un passage dans le groupe d'enfants pour atteindre le milieu du cercle de foule. Il finit par y arriver et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta pendant un moment.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Ils se tenaient par le bras, comme sur l'une des photos dont il se souvenait. Kazuto était en train d'expliquer à certains en quoi consistait son travail. De ce qu'il attrapa comme informations au vol, il devait travailler dans l'informatique. Sa mère, elle, était accaparée par les filles de l'orphelinat. Elles lui demandaient toutes comment elle faisait pour avoir des cheveux aussi beaux et une peau aussi parfaite. Effectivement, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, sa mère paraissait rayonner. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que sur les photos de l'album, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques.

Un « Oh ! » les interrompit tous les deux, et ils se tournèrent de concert vers Haruya. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur fils et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Et contrairement à ce que le rouquin aurait pensé, personne ne se moqua de lui quand il se mit à pleurer, tout comme étaient en train de le faire ses parents. Ce fut plutôt des soupirs envieux mais heureux pour lui qui se firent entendre, ainsi que les commentaires de certaines filles trouvant la scène vraiment touchante. Apparemment, plusieurs garçons avaient également les larmes aux yeux et chacun se moquait de l'un l'autre, en sachant qu'il n'était pas mieux.

Haruya avait l'impression que tout ça était irréel. Mais pourtant ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, en pleine forme. C'était probablement le plus beau jour de leur vie, à tous les trois.

Après un moment, ils finirent par sécher leurs larmes et desserrèrent leur étreinte pour observer leur fils. Il avait tellement grandi ! Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais on retrouvait tout de même bien le caractère de son père. Hanae passa sa main sur la joue de son fils pour effacer les traces des larmes.

« Ça fait… bizarre mais pas dans le mauvais sens…

\- Crois-moi, ça nous fait bizarre à nous aussi, mon cœur. La dernière fois qu'on a pu te voir, tu étais si petit… Tu es devenu un grand gaillard, avec le temps !

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit aussi casse-cou que toi, Hanae !

\- Il est aussi casse-pieds que casse-cou, ça je peux vous l'assurer… » fit remarquer à haute voix Fuusuke, toujours à l'arrière de la foule.

Hanae éclata de rire et étreint son fils à nouveau, malgré tout heureuse de savoir qu'il avait aussi pris de son caractère à elle. Kazuto, quant à lui, se releva et chercha du regard la voix qu'il avait reconnu. Pour rien au monde, il aurait oublié le garçon qui leur avait illuminé à nouveau la vie. Les enfants du Sun Garden semblèrent d'ailleurs deviner qu'il cherchait le capitaine de Diamond Dust, car ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser à la vue du père. Celui-ci ne fut pas plus surpris que ça au fond, de constater que Suzuno paraissait être le contraire total de son fils. Au moins en apparence, cela dit. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je suppose que c'est toi que j'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour ! Encore merci, tu nous as vraiment apporté la plus belle nouvelle possible !

\- A-Ah… »

Plus vraiment sûr de lui face à Kazuto, Fuusuke ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Derrière l'adulte, Haruya le regardait avec un grand sourire lui aussi. Cela lui redonna un peu confiance en lui.

« De rien. Je… Je suis content qu'Haruya ait enfin pu vous retrouver… »

Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque l'adulte passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui frotter la tête dans un signe de reconnaissance. Puis celui-ci retourna près de sa femme et son fils. Fuusuke n'arriva pourtant pas à se réjouir de la scène, cette fois-ci. Il venait de songer à quelque chose. Maintenant que le rouquin avait retrouvé ses parents, rien ne l'obligeait à rester, au contraire, tout l'inviter à quitter l'orphelinat. Et s'ils avaient dû prendre l'avion pour venir jusqu'ici, alors cela signifiait qu'ils vivaient plutôt loin d'ici. Et il ne verrait plus Haruya.

Le regard dans le vide, il ne remarqua pas que son camarade était venu face à lui. Il ne le vit que lorsqu'il passa sa main devant ses yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour le réveiller.

« Hé, t'es toujours là ? »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et fut surpris d'y voir de l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le genre du rouquin d'être inquiet, surtout pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh, Fuusuke ! T'es vraiment là ou tu fais semblant ?

\- Je fais semblant.

\- Très drôle… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? 'Y a trente secondes, t'étais tout sourire, toi aussi…

\- … Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? »

Soudain, le silence prit place dans la cour. À vrai dire, peu d'entre eux avaient réfléchi à ça. Et l'éventuel départ de leur capitaine déplut fortement aux joueurs de Prominence.

« Tu peux pas partir ! On va faire quoi sans toi ? Déjà juste pour se mettre d'accord sur qui doit être capitaine, on y arrivera jamais…

\- On a besoin de toi, nous ! T'es celui qui arrive le mieux à déjouer les tactiques de Gaia !

\- Tu devais m'apprendre les règles de la majorité des jeux de cartes, aussi ! C'est pas An qui va m'apprendre…

\- Même si je voulais bien, faudrait déjà que je connaisse les règles… Réfléchis, idiot.

\- Tu devais m'aider à finir mon histoire, « Les Flammes de la Victoire » ! »

Les rappels de ce qu'il avait promis continuèrent ainsi un moment. Devant le flot de réflexions, le capitaine de Prominence ne sut plus vraiment quoi faire ou dire. Lui-même n'avait pas encore envisagé cela. Ses parents voudraient sans doute l'emmener chez eux, et alors il ne verrait plus ses amis. Amis qui étaient plus comme sa famille, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas les quitter.

Il se tourna vers ses parents, pas très sûr de lui tout à coup. Ceux-ci se regardaient et paraissaient converser par ce moyen.

« Eh bien… Notre appartement est un peu trop petit pour accueillir un nouveau résident, alors on va devoir envisager de déménager… Et il me semble avoir vu une petite maison en vente près d'ici… glissa la jeune mère.

\- Et je suis certain que le bureau ne me refusera pas une mutation après tout le travail que j'ai fourni » sourit son époux.

Soudain, un grand sourire revint se plaquer sur tous les visages des enfants présents. Même s'il n'était plus au sein même de l'orphelinat, ils pourraient toujours voir Haruya ! Notamment au collège, vu qu'il y serait toujours. Le rouquin sauta dans les bras de ses parents. Il s'exclama qu'il avait les meilleurs parents au monde et les étreignit du plus fort qu'il put. Il revint ensuite vers Fuusuke, avec à nouveau un grand sourire.

« Problème réglé, je serai toujours là pour te pourrir la vie, très cher !

\- Comme si la distance t'en aurait empêché, tiens. … Mais je suis content que tu restes dans le coin.

\- Ça l'aurait pas vraiment fait, non ? D'abandonner son meilleur pote tout seul ! »

Les lèvres de Fuusuke s'étirèrent en un plus grand sourire encore. C'était bien la première fois que le rouquin lui disait qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Et mine de rien, cela lui faisait plaisir. Parce qu'il savait qu'à présent, Haruya ne le trahirait jamais et serait toujours là pour lui. Comme lui avait été là pour le capitaine de Prominence. Ce n'étaient que deux mots, mais deux mots auxquels il accordait beaucoup d'importance.


End file.
